smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Presents: Kelly
SmashTV Presents: Kelly is an upcoming 2D animated superhero film written and directed by Lauren Faust. Part of the SmashTV Presents franchise and produced by SmashTV Animation, it will be released in theaters on December 10 2021. Plot The film centers on Kelly, a 16-year martial artist who travels to find the evil force who killed her parents when she was a kid. Cast Celebrities *Maya Hawke as Kelly, a 16-year old martial artist who travels to find the evil force who killed her parents when she was a kid. *Ian McKellen as Master Hoffman, a martial arts master and the head of the Hoffman Dojo who is Kelly's trainer and mentor. *Mark Hamill as Dr. Durmont Banks / Dr. Eye, a scientist and the main antagonist of the film who is responsible for the death of Kelly's parents. *Ethan Hawke as Master Rockwell, a legendary martial artist and Kelly's father who was killed by Banks when Kelly was a child. *Rebel Wilson as Yzma Sirius, a bounty hunter working for Durmont. *Asia Kate Dillon as Hektra Sirius, a bounty hunter working for Durmont and Yzma's sister. *Ewan McGregor as Uncle Jeff, a semi-retired FBI Agent and Kelly's uncle who takes custody of her following her parents' death. *Frances McDormand as Aunt Nikki, a semi-retired FBI Agent and Kelly's aunt who takes custody of her following her parents' death. *Evan Peters as Michael, a skilled thief and con artist who is Kelly's ex-boyfriend and is revealed to be working for Durmont Banks. *Bryce Papenbrook as George Beck, a skilled thief and con artist who is Michael's friend and Kelly's love interest. *Bill Hader as Nelson Fritz, the head of the FBI and boss of Jeff and Nikki. *Lashana Lynch as Janet Hubman, an FBI agent working for Fritz. *Joe Vargas as Martinez Beck, a skilled thief and con artist who is George's uncle. *Jennifer Tilly as Georgette Beck, a master thief and con artist who is George's mother. *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Dallas Beck, a master thief and con artist who is George's father. *Nathan Lane as Dr. Mickie, a scientist who is the assistant of Durmont. *Rainn Wilson as Master Wilson, a martial arts master and one of the trainers at the Hoffman Dojo. *Nicholas Coombe as Nick, a student at the Hoffman Dojo. *Paul Lieberstein as Master Louis, a martial arts master and one of the trainers at the Hoffman Dojo. *James Ransone as Master Hawk, a martial arts master and one of the trainers at the Hoffman Dojo. *Sean Astin as Master Ash, a martial arts master and one of the trainers at the Hoffman Dojo. *Kenan Thompson as Master Billy, a martial arts master and one of the trainers at the Hoffman Dojo and best friend of Jimmy. *Kel Mitchell as Master Jimmy, a martial arts master and one of the trainers at the Hoffman Dojo and best friend of Billy. *Britt Baron as Ashley, a student at the Hoffman Dojo and rival of Kelly. *Ty Olsson as Dr. Tim Nexus, a scientist who was once Durmont's partner before quitting after finding out his true motives. *Aneurin Barnard as Antoine, a student at the Hoffman Dojo who's the top ranked and beloved of the Dojo. *Rob Riggle as Simonia, one of Durmont's experiments who can see everything. *Flea as Hektor, one of Durmont's experiments who has rage issues. *Jake T Austin as Igloo, one of Durmont's experiments who can manipulate ice. *Rob Delaney as Vanity, one of Durmont's experiments who can create weapons. *Mark Consuelos as Ripper, a skateboarding dude who likes to stalk Kelly. *Nick Swardson as Zipper, a skateboarding dude who likes to stalk Kelly. *Yael Stone as Zira, a student at the Hoffman Dojo. *Grey Griffin as Mina, a student at the Hoffman Dojo. *Tara Strong as Riley, a student at the Hoffman Dojo. *Kari Wahlgren as Ariana, a student at the Hoffman Dojo. *Erica Mendez as Rena, a student at the Hoffman Dojo. WWE Superstars / Legends / Hall Of Famers *Dwayne Johnson as Mortimer Hanson / Bullgone, a famed superhero and Kelly's idol who retired not long before Kelly started training. *Becky Lynch as Henrietta, an 18-year-old martial artist also under the training of Hoffman who becomes a sister figure to Kelly. *Jack DiCaprio as Jack Hopper / Paralyzer, a famed superhero and master telekinesist. *Roman Reigns as Jordan Anoa'i / Bulldog, a famed superhero from the Samoan Islands with superhuman strength and flight. *Paul "The Big Show" Wight as Ben Hawthorne / Rampage, a famed superhero with superhuman strength and steel fists. *John Cena as Darin Banks / LaserBeam, a famed superhero and CEO of the Hoffman Dojo with eye lasers. *Ric Flair *AJ Styles *Rey Mysterio *Lou Jackson *The Miz *Dolph Ziggler *Robert Roode *The Undertaker *Mark Henry *Kofi Kingston *Big E Langston *Xavier Woods *Jeff Hardy *Matt Hardy *Natayla *Matt Riddle *Velveteen Dream *Steve Austin *Adam Copeland *William Reso *Mick Foley